


Lava Mama

by BackpackForHisApplesauce



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I hate myself for this, but It’s ok, happy birthday 🏌🏼, i guess, i had to rewrite it it got deleted why, i hope she at least laughs at this, i made this for paula’s birthday sidhidjd, i still don’t wanna post this, im concerned for my mental health and paula’s, im gay, pls no one think i actually am into this, this is a joke dear god i hope no one finds this on accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackpackForHisApplesauce/pseuds/BackpackForHisApplesauce
Summary: Paula Lava Mama lives out her fantasy.
Relationships: paulity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lava Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula/gifts).



> i love my life, i love my kids

Paula and Amity were literally just chilling when suddenly, Amity grabs Paula’s neck and digs her nails deep inside her.

“Wh-what are you doing senpai?! >//< OwO Nani????!!!”

Instead of replying, Amity takes her other hand and plunges it into Paula’s stomach. She starts rummaging through her contents before looking at her with disgust.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help but notice how bloated you are, so I decided to check it out for you. You fucking bitch. You disgrace of a human. You disgust me.”

In utter shock, Paula stares longingly at Amity with pure love, almost as if she were trying to tell the girl how much she admires her just by using her eyes.

Amity notices this and grabs Paula! They fly to the nearest radiator and start making out! Paula swears she’s never felt more alive than in this moment, with Amity’s chapped ass lips scraping against hers. It fucking hurt.

“Maybe radiators can be our always...” Amity said. 

Paula liked that idea.

the story ends here you horny fuckheads 

**Author's Note:**

> help my mom called me while i was writing this


End file.
